


We're not Monsters

by Charlieishere



Category: South Park
Genre: A+ art and stroytelling, AU-magic, Alternate Universe - Magic, ArtisticTea on tumblr made this AU, Bloodlust, Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, may turn into a series, one-shot for now, they are awesome, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieishere/pseuds/Charlieishere
Summary: The change, being this beast, it was the worst thing that Butters has gone through. This new life was not meant for him. Maybe Kenny can convince him that things aren't as bad as he would believe.





	We're not Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bunny one-shot based in the world of ArtisticTea's Magic AU. Its precious. I amm considering expading and making this a series but I'm hella busy so let me know what you think.

Butters looked up from the bathroom sink, staring at the mirror. After what he was taught, he was still surprised he could see his pale blue face. He took a deep breath and put a hand over his mouth. Feeling the soft pulse of his fangs as the hunger grew stronger. His hand fell, cool to the touch as he traced the veins through his skin. Down his neck and across his clavicle. Leading to a heart that no longer beats. He thought to himself how he wished this could just be easier already. And at the same time, wished he never would. 

 

The air was still and quiet this high up. Butters lived in The Canopy, on the second to top floor. On the bright side, it wasn’t. The leaves and branches of the world tree provided ample cover for Butters to shield himself from the sunlight. And plenty of nature for his fae roommate to feel comfortable in. At first he was worried that Token wouldn’t be too keen on having a vampire for a roommate, but after knowing him for more than an hour he knew there was nothing to worry about. 

 

On the other hand, most of his dorm mates were Holy and Nature types. After practicing as a cleric for so many years, he could guess what they thought. He also knew that they didn’t believe him when he told the the truth behind his curse. That his parents had done it to him. When they saw a tome tucked into their library under “Obedience”, they pulled it out just like all the others. Another brand on his arm to stop him from doing anything that dishonored the Scotch family name. Apparently no one had read the contents. 

 

Butters walked out of the bathroom, ready to finish his nighttime ritual as quickly as possible. Walking past Token and Clyde who’d fallen asleep in the common room, he tiptoed into his room. He opened the chest at the foot of his bed and saw the package sent by Professor Stein. His weekly allowance of artificial blood. He could feel his eyes getting heavier with tears. He quickly untied the string and took out his meal for the night. 

 

“Slave to the Blood”. That’s what this spell was about. His family wanted him as a slave to those that shared his blood. Not the craving. Not the aching in his stomach. Not the thoughts that stormed his head when hunger struck. ‘Bite him! Tear into his neck! Token is in the other room. Who cares if someone misses him! Clyde is such a heavy sleeper you could probably get him too! You must feed! You need to feed! You want to kill!”

 

As the reservoir spilled over behind his glowing red jewels, he bit down on the skin of the sack, and felt the warm rush of the feed. His knees buckled as he sobbed into the artificial flesh. Cartman’s words rang in his head: “You’re nothing but a monster! You! HeidI! All you cursed fucks! Monsters!” He felt the bag deflate and grow small in his hands. Crumpling as he drain the life from it. When there was nothing but air left, he greedily lapped at the opening, wanting more. And as he realized what he was doing, the tears fell even stronger. 

 

He threw the carcass across the room, and it fell with a wet *slap*. Closing the chest, he pulled his blanket off the bed, and wrapped himself in it, wanting to hide from the world. He would have stayed there all night, crumpled on the floor, sobbing, if it wasn’t for a faint glow in the corner catching Butters’ eye. 

 

Butters stood up, taking his blanket with him. The light was coming from his scrying mirror. Kenny was calling. Butters answered without thinking. 

 

The glow moved from the light blue of stasis to the warm light of the Cabins. The dorms were nestled in the woods and right next to the lake, making them home to a lot of otherkin, with a few exceptions of course. Kenny’s hair was wet as he vigorously shook it with his towel. “Hey Butters.” Kenny called before looking. 

 

“Pah-pah-pah, Get a fucking towel on dickhead.” Jimmy called from somewhere on the other side. 

 

“I’m using mine right now!” Kenny yelled back as he moved from the common area to his room. “So, how are holding up?” He asked turning back to Butters. 

 

Kenny had promised to check on him this afternoon, after he split up the fight between Heidi and Cartman that nearly wrecked part of the library. Butters was happy Heidi was so ready to fight for him after Cartman tried to set him on fire, but really wished she felt the same about herself. 

 

“You’ve been crying.” Kenny said, stone-faced and monotone. 

 

“Uhh- yeah.” Butters replied softly. 

 

“Is it about what Cartman said?” Kenny asked, putting his mirror on a stand angled just low enough where Butters couldn’t see beneath his hips, except for a faint trail of hair. 

 

“Nooo… Yes? Kind of?” Butters stammered through. He sighed, “I just fed.”

 

“And?” Kenny asked manner-of-factly, “Don’t you have to, to, you know, survive?” His eyes never left the mirror as he put on his loincloth and sweatpants. His wings shaking to remove what water still clung to the feathers. 

 

“Yes but, its still hard.”

 

Kenny sat by his desk, next to the mirror. 

 

Softly, he asked, “Are you still talking to Red?”

 

“Yeah. She says I shouldn’t feel guilty about feeding: the blood is artificial, I need to to live, Its no different than a smoothie, stuff like that. And I’m trying my best it’s just, this isn’t easy, being… this.” Butters had stopped crying once he heard Kenny’s voice, but the tears were threatening to come back. 

 

“Are you at your dorm?” Kenny asked, putting on an orange t-shirt with slits for his wings. 

“Uhh… yeah.” Butters said, curious to why Kenny would ask. 

 

“Don’t move.” 

 

With that, Kenny ended the call, leaving Butters alone with his thoughts. After a few minutes in the quiet solitary of his room, Butters heard a tapping on his window. Startled, it took Butters another round of taps to realize what was probably there. 

 

When he rolled open his blackout curtains, he saw Kenny, standing (floating?) in the soft glow of the moon, his wings catching the light as they flapped behind him. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Butters had to stop himself from screaming remembering his roommate was asleep in the common area. 

 

“I didn’t think you should be alone right now.” Kenny said as if it was as simple as discussing the weather. “Can you open the window?”

 

Butters fuddled with the latch and glared up at Kenny when he heard him chuckle. The window finally opened and Kenny crawled through. As strange as the chain of events was he was happy to see the friendly face.

 

“I like the new cape, by the way.” Kenny said with a gap toothed grin. 

 

“Huh?” Butters asked, before he remembered his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. “Oh, he he.” Butters laughed, looking to the side, and letting the dark fabric drop from his shoulders. 

 

They stood in silence for a few moments, before Butters turned back at Kenny and caught the taller boy staring at him. It was now that Butters remembered he wasn’t anything but his boxer briefs. 

 

“Oh, um, he he. I’ll, uh, excuse me.” Butters stammered, walking into his small closet. 

 

Kenny scratched the back of his neck yelling at himself for just staring for so long. Thinking about the soft curves of Butters’ near naked body, he couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face. When Butters emerged he was wearing a long lace up v-neck that was a size too big and some dark pants. Kenny couldn’t help but feel a tad disappointed. 

 

“Why didn’t you think I should be here alone?” Butters asked a bit more firmly than either of them expected. 

 

“Well, It’s not that I didn’t want you to be alone. I just knew I would feel better being here with you.” Kenny explained, dropping the hand from his neck and hanging it on the collar of his shirt. 

 

Butters crossed his arms and turned his head towards the door. He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. “Th-thanks but I-I’m okay. Really.”

 

Kenny stepped closer, and grabbed Butters’ chin, pulling his gaze back up at him. “Let me take you somewhere.”

 

Butters struggled to get any words out. When he did, he wasn’t sure why he said, “Okay.”

 

Taking Butters’ hand, Kenny slowly walked back towards the window. Putting one foot on the sill, Kenny asked, “Do you trust me?”

 

Butters could only nod. 

 

Being pulled from the window was only jarring for a second, Butters had Kenny to lie against. When they started moving is when he yelped and reached around Kenny, clutching to the skin around his wings and shoulder blades. 

 

The last thing Butters expected was a groan and the sensation of something pushing against his stomach. 

 

“Sorry, that area is a little…, sensitive.” Kenny tried to laugh off. 

 

Butters laughed back, and looked down, quickly deciding it was a better idea just to bury deeper into Kenny when a few hundred feet in the air. 

 

Before Butters knew it, he had arrived at the top of The Tower, officially on the toppest point in all of the city. 

 

“Wh-what are we doing here?” Butters asked, refusing to let Kenny go. When he glanced up, the blonde angel boy seemed lost in thought. After a long time, he spoke. 

 

“Before I came to this school. I was a very different person.” Butters eyes grew big as he listened to the weight in Kenny’s voice. “My death was hard. I don’t know, can’t know the full details but I remember some. I was helping someone. They’re brother, or friend or someone was in danger, and I decided to help them. There was this ball of light coming towards us. I jumped in front of it, not wanting my friends to get hurt. It hurt like a bitch,” he laughed, “but I didn’t regret it. I remember hitting the floor, how cold it felt, and someone calling my name. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in this body, in this life, and I felt angry. Those bastards were ready to hurt my friends just as badly, and I was more powerless than ever to stop them. I had died centuries ago.”

 

Butter could feel Kenny’s body shake as he spoke. “You don’t have to-”

 

“But I want to.” Kenny smiled down at him. Butters smiled back and after another pause, Kenny continued. “I took on the job I thought would suit me best. I picked up the scythe, and became a reaper in training. I fought souls who had become corrupt, slaying them in the name of the lord. Never thinking of the families I was destroying, the worlds I was shaking. I heard them cry and curse me, calling me demon, bastard, monster. I never cared what my prey thought. Then the day came, when I was sent to a city not far from here. A man was doing horrifying experiments on otherkin. Slaughtering them really. I found him on the roof of his complex, ready to jump.”

 

Butters held his breath, hanging on the angel’s every word, and tightened his grip unintentionally. After a hitch in his breath, Kenny continued once more. “He started the experiments trying to find some secret way to save his beloved wife. And he failed. That's what he told me. Rachel was gone and there was no saving her now. Before, I could beckon him to come with me he let himself tip over and---.” Tears began to fall from Kenny’s face. “That was the day I begged the gods for reassignment. And now, I’m learning, here, from the professors and Wendyl, and you.” 

 

Their eyes met for a brief moment. In that gaze, Butters felt the weight of an entire world bearing on him. A world he wanted to jump into with open arms.  “I’m telling you this so you know, I’m not just here because I care about you, I was you. I got to the point where I truly thought they were right. I was a monster. But I wasn’t. Because of who I am, what I did, I will always be tied to death.  We can’t change all that we are Butters. But we can be better versions of ourselves. You can be the fucking best behaved vampire in the whole fucking world. Sure you’ll still have Cartmans out there. But you can know that you aren’t the monster people say you are.”

 

Butters joined Kenny in his tears and thanked him for sharing his story. He knew he was right. But he also knew it wasn’t that simple. To fight against something ingrained in your very nature. He still felt better knowing he wasn’t doing it alone anymore. Wordlessly, Butters pulled Kenny down on to the roof, and there they layed, staring at the open night sky until Butters fell into the best sleep he had since this curse was laid upon him. 


End file.
